The present invention relates to wind turbines and the like, and in particular to a pitch bearing therefore.
Wind turbines, such as those designed to generate electrical power, are well known in the art. Large, sophisticated wind turbines typically include a mechanism for axially pivoting the turbine blade relative to the rotor hub to shift the blade between different pitch angles to achieve maximum efficiency. Large pitch bearings are required to pivotally mount the turbine blades to the rotor hubs, which must be made to precise specifications and meet expecting standards for such applications. Furthermore, the pitch bearings are typically equipped with a full circle ring gear to facilitate rotating the turbine blades through associated geared pitch drives. While such prior art pitch bearings have proven to be quite functional, they are expensive to manufacture, assemble and repair.
Hence, it would be clearly advantageous to provide a pitch bearing which is more economical to manufacture, assemble and repair.